Konoha's Carnivore
by BattleCharger
Summary: A five year old Naruto was experimented with unknown reptilian DNA. He must control his powers for the greater good of Konoha and for his dreams to come true. He must venture the world and tame his Inner Beast! Naruto-Harem, Strong Naruto, Dead-Bone-Pulse


**Bonjour! BattleCharger here with the Beta-ed of this Story... umm... This story will also prove as a note for those who has me as their favorite author and for those who is wondering about my next story well, There are several legitimate reasons...**

**1. I just recently got a job and well, I have been very busy to impress the boss and it has been working well... Besides, I got a life... And I need to live it :P**

**2. My Dad went on a two - three year business trip over seas so all his responsibilities are now mine... Which means I have to take care of things around the house if not my Step Mum would bitch about it and well... I would be very unhappy...**

**3. I have writers block that I just cant seem to get pass! I really cant... its driving me crazy and I really need someone to help me... and motivate me too... I am very lazy...**

**Well... those are the reasons... well most of them... the others are kind of private... :P... anyways, Onto some notes!**

**(Note 1: This fic is similar to 'Who's Extinct?' written by bunji the wolf... I have sent a PM to him about adopting it since he hasnt updated the fic in like... years... and i like the idea of the story... I havent gotten a reply and since I am impatient, I decided to write it anyways and let future BattleCharger deal with the problem while Present BC writes fics... Yeah...)**

**(Note 2: I dont know about pairing but who knows, like my other fics, I will probably make something up and just go with the flow... or pair Naruto up with someone I like)**

**(Note 3: There will be some SLIGHT Sasuke, Ssakura and Kiba bashing... not much... probably just them loosing against Naruto (which is obvious) and maybe make fun of here and there... not much... and the civilians will be nice... same goes for the elders and Danzo... well maybe slight nice Danzo)**

**(Note 4: Uhh... Naruto would be strong... but not immediately... after some training which, btw, will be showed in this fic... I think its a good way to tell you Naruto's powers rather than having flashbacks...)**

****WARNING** There will be a rape scene near the end of this fic so for those who dont like those type of things... skip it and save me the arguments... I have already warned you and I dont want to answer you stupid questions so I'll tell you now... its for Naruto's development as a character... his personality... his decisions in life etc... So just telling you about that... dont flame me!**

**Anyways, enough with the notes and get on with the story! HIGH FIVE!... no?... okay! *sniff sniff*...**

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once... I dont own Naruto or Jurassic Park... they belong to someone else...**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Underground Layer ~ Unknown Whereabouts ~<strong>

On an Underground Layer, we find a man with bandages wrapped around his right eye and arm, walking with a walking stick like branch and wearing a white, long sleeve Kimono and a dark grey robe that covers his body from head to toe. He has black shaggy hair, an X-shaped scar at his chin and grey eyes. Currently, he is walking towards a large metal gate with the words 'Restricted' right in the middle of it and below it is the words 'In-Gen' which till now, the old man and his so called secret army have no clue what it is about.

Walking towards the door, he knock on it once, detecting some chakra being used, the door slid open to reveal several men dressed in ANBU style clothing and each of the ANBU having plain mask with the words 'NE' inscribed to the chin of their mask. The men before the bandaged one kneeled as a single ANBU, presumably the leader, walked towards him and saluted.

"Danzo-sama" the operative started "Our scientists has successfully implanted the DNA's to our test subject, he is currently in a coma like state and should not wake up in a week, two tops" said the masked ANBU. The now identified Danzo nodded at one of his subordinate and walked past him towards another set of doors. Once Danzo was but a meter away, the door opened to reveal another room, though this one is different, this one has people, all wearing lab coats and some wearing glasses, gathering around a tube with green coloured liquid; though what they are observing is not the liquid, but what the tube held. A small boy, no older than eight years old, lay floating in the tube. Said boy has midnight black hair that seems to suck life itself and sickly orange eyes with slits for pupils, but none of them knew that yet. The odd thing about the boy is the strange scale like appendages that ran through some of his body, mainly his hands, forearms, neck and legs. He also have black, sharp, predatory like nails instead of the usual ones and large, fang like teeth that seem like it could pierce through flesh like hot knife through butter. This boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who has been missing from the village for the past three years, a boy who is more hated than Orochimaru himself, and a boy who has been condemned to a life of hell by the boys own father, not that the boy knew of that, or anybody else.

Danzo stepped into the room which alerted the doctors and scientists in the vicinity. A man, with average build, brown hair and black eyes, walked towards Danzo and saluted "Danzo-sama, the experiment has been completed, we have successfully altered Uzumaki's-san DNA and injected him with the DNA of the reptiles that we have found in this lab. It seems that the Kyuubi has also improved the effect of how the boy changes into these… reptiles, in a way. Now the boy could... 'change' or 'switch' his DNA into the ones we have inserted into his body. We don't know the full extent of this ability yet because said patient has not awakened and we cannot have a field test to determine his full strength" stated the Scientist

"Arigato Kaga-san" the now identified Kaga nodded in response and let the man that is known as his leader continue "We must monitor his DNA closely and make sure that none of them, and I mean NONE gets destroyed by the others or Kyuubi's chakra" Danzo finished while Kaga nodded and walked towards his colleagues but before he did, Kaga turned around towards Danzo and said "Umm Sir" he said nervously, which caused Danzo to narrow his eyes and beckoned him to continue "We.. uhh... Kind off found something in his DNA before we inserted the other DNAs" Kaga paused for a while before he continued "We found a Kekei Genkai, one of the most powerful body based Kekei Genkai, the 'Dead-Bone Pulse' to be exact, though it hasn't activated as you can see with the lack of red dots above his eye brows but we think that it may affect his 'evolution' with the other DNAs"

Danzo, shocked that an Uzumaki has a Kekei Genkai that originated from the Kaguya Clan from Kiri, nodded at the information and told him to rely the message he said to him a few seconds ago to the others, in which said scientist nodded and walked the rest of the way to his colleagues. While this was occurring, Danzo remembered the time he stumbled across his current test subject and 'saved' him but also determine the loyalty of what could have been Konoha's Greatest Ninja.

**~ Flashback ~ Three Years Ago ~**

Danzo was walking towards one of his underground hideouts when he heard sobbing from one of the alleyway. He stopped and walked towards it only to found a five year old boy, his knees near his face and arms wrapped around them, sobbing with pain and sadness coming out of his mouth as clear as a cloudless, sunny day. Said boy have sunny blonde hair, blue cerulean eyes and odd whisker-like marks that adorned his cheeks; three on each side.

Danzo walked towards the boy he knew all too well, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Most Hated/Feared Individual for reasons that are not allowed to be spoken to in the open, especially if the boy is within hearing range. Once Danzo was a foot away, he bent down and touched the boy's shoulder, while said boy shot his head upwards to scale the hand, which is holding his shoulders, and saw the bandaged face of Danzo, who has a slight concern but other than that emotionless face. The blonde shrugged off the hand and wiped the tears that are cascading down his eyes. Once the blonde was done, Danzo asked "Now, what are you doing crying in an alley way this late at night? Won't your parents be worried?" with fake concern and knowledge of his 'parentage'

The boy sniffed before he replied in a soft but clear voice "No, I don't have any parents, nobody wants me in the orphanage so they threw me out this morning *sniff sniff*. I can't find Ji-san and I don't know what to do, everybody keeps *sniff* on staring at me with... with those EYES!" he screamed the last part "What have I ever done? I don't know what I did and they hate me! They avoid me like the plague! And hate me like a MONSTER! WHY? WHY? WHY?" the blonde was now fully crying as more tears flow from his eyes like an everlasting waterfall.

Danzo, for his part, showed slight, honest concern for the boy; before an idea popped into his dark but good intentioned for the village mind and said "Then how about you come with me? I could provide you with the supplies and resources to 'prove them wrong', that you are a human being and not a monster. How about it? You could be the greatest, like your hero, the Yondaime; perhaps even more" he wondered to himself mostly

Now Naruto was a smart boy for his age, he has too if he wants to survive in the village that hates him, he already has experience with people deceiving him and knew that this person has 'bad' intentions but; he often wondered whether or not to hate or love the village, but hearing that the old man before him could help him be something great, even greater than the Yondaime, he couldn't help but think the village would bow down to him in respect and apologize for the hard time they have gave the blonde. His five year old mind couldn't help but drool at such an idea, him, the village pariah, have a whole village bowing before him, it made him ecstatic!

The blonde looked at the bandaged man and said "Really? Could you really help me become great? Even greater than the Yondaime himself?" questioned the blonde, in which Danzo nodded with a small smile on his face "YATA! YOSH! I WILL BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER! PLEASE OLD MAN! HELP ME!" Naruto bowed at the end of that sentence. Danzo smirked, his little plan worked, with this, the boy would be loyal towards the village and not betray it in the near future. All he needed to do is put more trust to the boy and show him he was serious, and then the boy's loyalty would be absolute.

Danzo stood up and held his hands out to the boy, who held on to it like a life-line. He has seen many kids holding their parents hands and always wished that he would be able to be in their position; 'Is this what it feels like to have a parent? It seems odd... and a bit cold' thought the blonde, but he shrugged it off as he could always get use to it and adapt, he wondered why he could always adapt to certain situations, like how the matron in the orphanage 'forget' to give him a blanket in a cold winters night, or how his food sometimes taste a bit funny. He could always adapt, always.

The both of them walked towards their 'home'. Once they arrived, Naruto questioned the odd appearance of the house but shrugged it off again as he did not care, he has lived in an orphanage where there is hardly anything for him, this couldn't be much worse, right?

The both of them entered the house and when he took his first step, he blacked out and fell face first into the hard, cold wooden floor that belongs to the house. Danzo looked at the fallen figure apologetically and snapped his fingers, as a couple of ANBU men with blank masked appeared in a blur and carried the figure off deeper into the house, while thinking 'I am sorry Naruto, but this is for the good of the village, we cannot afford you to be NOT trained'

**~ End Flashback ~ **

Once Danzo have knocked Naruto out, he have summoned two Root ANBU to bring the boy down to the underground laboratory that he has created, similar to the one that he has found when he was nothing but a simple Chunin during one of his missions; where he found DNA sample of strange creatures that is mostly reptilian based and brought it here.

He have called all of his brightest scientist and doctors to the lab and operate on the boy, he told them to inject the DNA that he has found into the boy and knew that said boy would survive due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. The scientist wanted to protest about injecting unknown DNA to a boy but a glare from Danzo and a threat to silence them and their family... silenced them.

It had been three years since that moment, and Danzo has never set foot on that place until today due to the fact that the Sandaime is keeping a close eye on him a month after Naruto went 'missing'. The Sandaime has sent a dozen of his Personal ANBU that he trusts to search the village and is making their way to this house next week. Another reason was because the Doctors and Scientist has finished their experiment on Naruto and is ready to fully 'test' his capacity once he is awakened and moved, though what they did not count on was that the Sandaime arriving earlier.

Making his way towards the leader of the ANBU that is positioned in the Lab, Danzo was about to make the final order to move Naruto out to a more stable environment where he, and the rest of his Back Street Boys could keep a closer eye on the blond just in case Kyuubi or Naruto himself decided to be funny and lose control of the DNA that has been forcefully injected into his being, though that chain of thought has been halted by a resounding 'BOOM' that rocked the lab like a miniature earthquake. Danze knew what that meant, The Hokage is here. And how right he is for a few seconds after the first explosion; another explosion was heard, followed by another, and another.

Danzo, acting fast, told the ROOT to pack all experiment data and burn other unimportant things. He was about to ask for the other DNA samples that he has gathered but was told that all DNA have been used on Naruto and there are none left by one of the Doctors, which earned him a knife in the middle of forehead, killing him instantly. A ROOT Operative was about to remove Naruto from the tube but was stopped by Danzo saying "STOP! If we bring him, we won't be able to make it out of this base alive, and Hiruzen would have us killed if he finds us here. We can get him back in the near future, it's all a matter of time; we have completed our first phase"

The ROOT nodded and ran beside Danzo as said man was exiting, with the others in the room, to an emergency exit which leads to the sewer system under Konoha. Just as the last ROOT member entered the exit and closed the door; the giant metal gate was brought down via a Giant Size Rasengan and a strong swing from a staff made of Adamantium. The door fell and picked up dust and several chunks of the floor though once it settled, it revealed a very angry Hokage and one of the Sannin, Jiraiya, to be exact.

Both of them were searching the room for anything of a certain blonde haired individual, before they set their eyes on a tube with a dark haired eight year old boy. The both of them would have mistaken the boy for somebody else but Hiruzen took a closer look at said boy, and widen his eyes at the similarity the boy have with his blond haired 'Grandson' if said boy was younger, three-years younger, to be exact. He rushed to the tube and hit the glasses, causing the greenish sick liquid to collapse and soaking him and his white robes the same colour as the liquid.

Once the water was clear of the tube, the Sandaime picked up the boy and lowered him to the ground, where Jiraiya and some ANBU that volunteered for the operation, surrounded the Sandaime.

"Quick, get a medic here!" screamed a panicking Hokage as an ANBU walked towards the boy and knelt in front of him, before he did some hand signs and his hands glowed green and 'scanned' the whole of Naruto's body. Once he was done, the ANBU looked at his Leader and said "Sir, it seems that Uzumaki-san is 'healthy' so to speak but he needs a proper analysis to determine any irregularity within his body"

The Sandaime nodded and motioned a few ANBU to get the stretcher and bring the boy to the ANBU Hospital located at ANBU HQ. Once that was said, Jiraiya walked up to Hiruzen and asked "Are you sure he's the boy? I was sure Minato has blonde hair and not black... and Kushina has red..."

"I am pretty sure it's him, call it a Grandfatherly intuition" replied the Sandaime

"Alright, if you're really sure." There was an awkward silence between the two powerful ninja for a few seconds before Jiraiya spoke again "Hey, I'll be gone for a few weeks; I've been getting rumours of several unknown Island North-West of Kiri, I tried to send someone there but they never reported back or return for that matter. I won't go to the Island personally... yet but I just want to ask questions in Kiri and see if they know something about it, or maybe a local fishing village… It's funny too 'cause the local fisherman there named the Islands 'The Five Deaths' " said the Sannin in which he got a suspicious/concerned look and nod from Hiruzen and Shunshined away.

**~ A Week Later ~**

Groggy, sickly orange eyes opened and scanned the room, before said eyes closed again and a groan escaped the lips of the one that owns the eyes. The groan alerted the ANBU around the area where one of them Shunshined and reported its finding to the old Hokage. A few seconds of silence later, the door to the hospital room was slammed open and an apprehensive Sandaime rushed in.

The figure that was lying down opened his eyes once more, only for it to widen as he saw a man he hasn't seen in... ages? Said figure was about to stand up but was held down by the Old Hokage. "It's good to see you after so long, Naruto-kun"

"J-Ji-i-ji" came the raspy voice of the now identified Naruto, who had tears running down his face. He remembers everything, everything that has happened to him, though he doesn't know why he couldn't open his eyes or move his body, he subconsciously knew.

The Sandaime gently hugged the former blonde with sadness and guilt, he have failed his successor in so many ways that he felt ashamed of living. He hugged the blonde tighter and after a minute, he let go to take a good look at the person he considers his Grandson. The boy is slightly taller than his age group with spiky, wild midnight black hair, with sickly orange eyes and slits for pupils. The boy has oddly black 'scales' on his hands, forearm, neck, and foot; he also has sharp teeth that looks like it could bite through anything and larger canines, which was jutting from his upper lips. Overall, he looks feral and dangerous, the set of menacing black, sharp and malicious claws help in that matter.

"Ji-Jiji, cou-u-ld you e-explain t-to me wh-what happ-pend" questioned the now Dark haired boy as he tried to get use to be able to speak again after so many years. The Sandaime nodded and explained how he went missing for three years and was finally found under an abandoned house near the walls of Konoha with multiple DNA's running through his veins and finding out about his bloodline, The Dead-Bone Pulse. Naruto was impassive when the Sandaime finished his explanation, he knew about the DNA and gone for three years, since his mind was working on a minimal level, where he could 'feel' the 'going ons' that is happening to his body, but knowing about the bloodline, that's a surprise.

The Sandaime was about to shake Naruto out of his stupor but stopped when he said "I want to train" the Sandaime looked at Naruto questionably but motioned for him to continue "I want to train and harness my power, the DNAs and the Bloodline, I want to be the greatest, I want to prove the villagers wrong and the only way to do that is to get stronger and protect this village, even if they don't want me to, even if they hate me! If the Yondaime could give his soul to the Shinigami and risk the life of eternal torment, then who am I to complain? I'll be the Greatest there is!"The blonde said with determination laced in his voice

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and saw the image of his late successor over shadowing his Grandson in all but blood. Getting the image out of his head, he nodded "Alright, I will have some ANBUs to instruct you about the training regime once every two days. He will bring you to one of the training grounds inside the vi-"he was cut off by the dark haired boy saying "NO! Not the village, I want to train by myself, away from the village! Don't worry! I'll come back to the village in ten years! It's nothing personal, it's just that I don't know if the DNAs would be dangerous or not, I don't want to harm the villagers and make them hate me more than they already have. Please"

The Sandaime was sceptical about sending away an eight year old boy on a training trip by himself but seeing the look he has on his face, the Sandaime sighed "There is no way I could change your mind... is there?" in which he received a "No" as a reply. Sighing again, the Sandaime said "Very well, but I want you to send letters every month to notify me of where you are and if you are doing okay, understood?"

"Not promising anything but I'll try Old Man" said the blonde.

"Very Well... You may leave once you are completely healed and are able to walk again, but visit the office first, there are something I want to give you" and after hearing a 'Hai' from the former blonde, the Sandaime said his goodbyes and left the hospital room to continue his hard, back breaking and completely unbeatable work, signing off paper work

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

It had taken two weeks for the dark haired boy to completely be in working condition, he could now easily walk and run as any other people, though he seems faster and more agile than others his age and able to scale walls without chakra, which caused raised eye brows from the ANBU and Sandaime watching him.

We now find our favourite eight year old walking towards the Hokage Tower, all the while observing the village that has once scorned and glared at him, Oh How he would prove them wrong, he thought. It took a few minutes before he reached the Old Man's office, and not bothering to knock, he entered; only to see a sweating Sandaime signing of paper work at a fast pace. Sensing someone in the room, the Sandaime looked up through the stacks of paper and saw Naruto, looking amused at the strongest Ninja in the Village sweating over paper.

The Sandaime cleared his throat and pulled out four sets of scrolls and a large book, before walking towards Naruto and handing them all to him. "These scrolls consist of everything you will need to know about being a Ninja and the book is the beginners guide to... technically anything you need on your journey. If you want to be great, it's best if you know the basic and the rest... well that's up to you. Be careful out there Naruto, there are many dangerous things and I don't know what would happen if I lose you again" said the Sandaime, though he hugged the former blonde near the end of his sentence.

Naruto hugged the person who has treated him way better than MOST of the populous of Konoha and said "Don't worry Jiji, I'll take care of myself and be the greatest you will ever know, I Promise"

The Sandaime nodded sadly and let go of the eight year old child and watched him leave the building and finally, the village. He gave a tired sigh as he sadly looked at the picture of the late Yondaime. No words are needed to be spoken.

**~ Three Days after Departure ~**

Naruto now realized how lucky he was to be the candidate of the 'experiment', even though he was somewhat forced on it. Because of the DNA, he is able to travel the forest floor with such ease and speed that it looks like he was part of it. He moved silently and stealthily through the woods, avoiding twigs and fallen leaves that could attract attention as soon as he noticed them. It was like it's in his DNA, which it is. He have to remember to thank that bandaged dude when he gets back, after all, it's thanks to him that he could do something like this and probably rip his head off afterwards; he didn't know why he has these urges to just rip his victims apart and eat their flesh, maybe it's a side effect or just something he was born to do.

Picking a random direction, he made his way to small village East of Konoha, where it seems like any regular village with a few small shops, a restaurant and the town hall. Using his unique sense of smell, he sniffed out the closest restaurant that he could find, and made his way there in calm and gentle pace. 'I guess packing a few cups of ramen without hot water wasn't a good idea' thought the still inexperienced Jinchuriki. A few seconds of searching, he arrived to what appear to be a cafe; sitting at an empty chair, a teenage waitress, around the age of 16 – 18, with black hair and unique purple eyes and a figure that most teenage girls would be jealous of, wearing the standard waitress uniform, came up to him and asked "Hey, aren't you a little too young to be here all by yourself and what's with the bag? You ran away from home?"

Naruto looked at her with his sickly orange eyes, which somewhat irked her a bit because she now noticed his larger than normal fangs, sharp, predator like teeth and scale like appendages that he try to hide under the long sleeved shirt he is wearing. A second of silence and interrupted when Naruto looked up to her and said with a cheery smile "Nope, I didn't run away from home. I just left because I want to train with my powers and grow stronger so that I could protect my village. My Names U-... Naruto, what's yours Nee-chan?"

Thinking that the kid was bluffing, and probably have friends giggling not far away, the waitress replied "Hmm... sure, sure, now where's your parents huh? I don't want to tell them that you are making trouble and it's Akemi, my name" when she said the parent's part, she noticed the sad look that adorned this 'Naruto's' face, she was about to comment on it but Naruto beat her to it "I... I don't have any parents... Jiji said they died when I was born... I don't know them"

Feeling guilty over reminding the somewhat feral but cute looking kid, she sighed and said "Ohh, sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of bad memories. I don't remember my mom... but my Dad is around... even though he was never... well... there for me; so how about this, since I said something wrong and seem to make a cute kid like you sad, you can have a free meal here, it's on me. And after that, you could go back to your 'Jiji'" she finished with a gentle, elderly sister smile which made Naruto blush as he has never been looked on like that, it made him remember the same smile that Ayame-nee-chan gave him every time he came visit Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto looked at her as his eyes twinkle with delight and happiness; he furiously shook his head up and down while screaming "Arigato! Akemi-nee-chan!" and hugged the waitress in front of him. Akane, not used to having kids hugging her, or anyone in that matter, felt awkward before realizing that the other costumers and workers were looking at them, listening to their conversation from the beginning, and smiled seeing the display of a somewhat brother-sister relationship, even if they only met.

Once she pried Naruto off of her form, her manager, a man with light brown hair and brown eyes walked up to her "Akemi, why don't you and the little Gaki talk while I take your shift for a while... though you owe me one for this... wait till I tell the Manager about this... Hold on, I'm the Manager... Never mind..." Akemi sweat dropped at her odd but nice boss and only nodded in reply as she went to ask Naruto what he would like to eat this afternoon. Naruto took a thinking pose which made some of the females in the cafe and vicinity who are watching have a small pink hue emerge at their cheeks at the cuteness of such an action, while the males all send jealous glances at the oblivious Jinchuriki.

It took Naruto a minute to figure out what he wanted... what he craved, what he drools over and that is meat, lots and lots of meat, raw, medium, well-done, it doesn't matter, he wants meat; everyone observing him couldn't help but see that he seem to have daydreamed a bit since his eyes glazed over and gained a predatory like look, not to mention his fangs seem to enlarge if only a bit and an evil, reptilian-like smirk made its way to his face. Though it returned back to normal as soon as it appeared due to Naruto getting a hold of himself and looked at Akemi, who was still had the pink hue and far look on her face "Umm... I would like steak... or something with meat please and orange juice" gaining raised eyebrows from the costumers and workers as he answered their unasked question "You don't have you worry about my teeth or anything, see" as he said that, he opened his mouth to show large fangs, and sharp, pointy teeth that look like its able to bite of your head without even trying; some grew wary of those teethes though some just thought it looks cool.

Nodding at Naruto, Akemi walked towards the counter to hand in the order, and get some orange juice for eight year old boy. Once she returned, she took her managers advice and sat in front of the former blond. The both of them chatted for what seem like hours but in fact, only minutes, they were talking about various things like the fact Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that he is going training on his powers away from his village; Some point during their conversation, the steak arrived and everybody was surprised at how he devour something like that, at his age, in a blink of an eyes and asked for more; it is of no surprise that Naruto is now Ichiyama's Cafe favourite costumer, though no one noticed a dark figure in the alley looking at Akemi with lust in its eyes.

Once Naruto has finished devouring six steaks and drinking ten glasses of orange juice, he and Akemi is found walking towards a two-story house near the end of the village; where Akemi has insisted that the former blonde to stay for as long as he like, since he doesn't have a home to stay at and the fact that the both of them have 'bonded' during their short chat at the Cafe. Once they arrived at the house, Akemi pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, where they both found a drunken man sprawled on the ground, the stench of alcohol linger near his drunken and passed out form.

Akemi had a look of disgust at seeing the person in front of her and decided that her guest was more important as she ushered Naruto upstairs to a room with pink and white walls, with a few pictures here and there and fluffy pillows on her bed, all in all, it's an average female teenagers' room.

Once Akemi closed the door, she locked it, leaned her back towards and dragged it down to the wooden floor and sat with her knees bent and arms wrapped around them, before she sighed. Taking a few moments to push the tears back in her eyes, she looked up to a concern Naruto, sitting on the bed, looking at her. She sadly smiled at him and answered his unasked question "He's... He's my 'father', he's been like that ever since I could remember, and I always have to work hard since I was a little girl. All he does is just laze around in the sofa and drink to his heart's content, if there is no alcohol, he goes on hitting me and screaming at my face. I always wanted to run away, but I don't know where to go, I don't know if I would survive, alone here with someone is better alone out there with no one" she was now openly crying, all the tears, pain and anguish she has held back since she was a little girl are now emerging through the sobs that escapes her lips and the tears that cascade her eyes. Naruto, somewhat able to understand her pain, slowly walked towards her and hug her figure, gently, while said girl embraces the hug and pull Naruto closer to her form, muffling her screams of sadness on the crook of his neck. They remained in the same position for minutes, before Naruto realized that the sobs have tuned out and was replaced with soft breathing with a few quick inhales and exhales every now and then. Knowing that the girl in his arms is asleep, he lifted her up with his newfound strength and put one of his arms on her back and the other below her knees. Naruto carried the surprisingly light girl towards her bed that is mixed with pillows and dolls.

As Naruto lay her down, he took of the blanket and adjusted her pillow to make sure she is comfortable, before he himself went to the other side of the bed and lay beside her, as his eight year old mind see nothing wrong with what he is doing. It took him mere seconds to finally fall asleep, the steak and how tired he was after the long 'run' here must have kicked in; the warmth that is emitting from Akemi must have helped too as he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

**~ Next Morning ~**

A sleepy Akemi woke up due to the odd yet familiar heat coming from under her blanket. She looked down only to see a tuff of shaggy black hair and soft, warm breath between her breasts. It took her but a second to realize what is happening, as she screamed which happen to woken the owner the tuff of hair. Said person looked at her with orange eyes that seem to emit warmth and need, she was almost lost in wonder and amazement at such a unique colour of eyes but a 'Bang' from the door stopped her. The 'Bang' continued three times before a voice, muffled by the door, which clearly belongs to her 'father' said "AKEMI! What the hell are you doing in there you whore? What's with the screaming? HUH? It's early in the morning you useless bitch!"

Akemi was panicking at the thought of her father seeing her like this, especially if he saw Naruto; he doesn't like anybody else in the house because he's afraid the person would tell the towns people or a Ninja that usually visits the town on the way back or from Konoha and hunt him down. A hand made its way to Akemi's shoulder and tighten ever so slowly and softly, a way of telling her that everything is okay and not to worry. Akemi nodded at the owner of the hand and replied to her father "I-Im fine Da-Dad, just fell of the bed"

In which she got a "GAH! USELESS BITCH!" as a reply from the one who is half responsible for her birth as he stomped back downstairs. Once the footsteps was no longer heard in the second floor of the house, Akemi and Naruto let a breath they didn't know they were holding, Akemi more so than Naruto. Said female looked at Naruto questionably and asked "What are you doing in my bed?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her before saying "Heh, I was kind of tired last night and you passed out before you told me where to sleep but I can tell you this, it was the best sleep of my life... so far... and you seem to enjoy it as well". Naruto laughed nervously as Akemi looked under the sheets and saw her legs intertwined with Naruto's. She let out a surprised 'Eep' from her mouth before getting up and going to the door as to hide her blush while saying "Uhh... I don't think Father would be happy if he finds you here, so how about you sneak out and shower at the Cafe, you could have breakfast there too if you'd like"

Once she finished her sentence, she took control of her blush and looked behind her to see Naruto near the window and looking at her before saying "Alright, see you there Akemi-Nee-chan" As he finished his sentence, he opened the window and climbed out using his claws to reach the ground below, though he made sure to avoid any windows on the way down. Akemi looked on from her window and giggled at the thought of the dark haired boy climbing up the walls and ceiling so that her Father won't see him. She shook her head and headed to the shower and prepare for work.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

We now find Akemi walking towards Ichiyama's Cafe, where she finds Naruto sitting at the same place he sat on the other day, though this time, he has a bunch of pancakes and milk instead of Steak and Orange Juice. Making her way towards him, she said "Ohayo, Naruto-kun" in which Naruto looked up from his meal and said "Ohayo Nee-chan" and continued eating, this action cause Akemi to giggle at the childish act he was presenting this very moment when just last night, he was hugging her and somewhat consulting her and her problems; she blushed at the thought of last night and the result this morning, though she has to admit, Naruto is pretty warm.

Shaking her head to get the thought out, she made her way to the changing room at back of the Cafe where she put on her work clothes and walked out to start her shift. It remained like this for hours, her taking orders for the costumers and bringing food, while the other workers who were on break are playing with Naruto and keeping him occupied so that he won't yell like a little kid but that stopped when said person asked "Ne, Ne, Manager-san" the Manager, who has busy cleaning the bar table, looked at Naruto with curiosity in his eyes and motioned him to continue "Umm, I kind of want to work and gain some pocket money... if it's alright with you, I mean I don't want to spend Akemi-nee's money when she has her own family to feed... And I don't want to cause your restaurant bankruptcy due to my eating habits... So... please" he said with puppy eyes on full motion.

The Manager tried to avert his eyes from those big, Orange, cute eyes but finally relented and screamed at how cute he was when he does that, before he told Naruto to observe the others and learn what to do. It took him half the day to get use to taking orders and carrying around some of the light dishes that the costumers wanted, and it brought joy and happiness due to the cuteness of a kid no older than eight years old working for some pocket money and somehow, having Naruto within the working force brought in more customers than usual.

This schedule continued for three months, Akemi waking up with Naruto in her arms, Naruto exiting out the window and showering in the Cafe, them meeting up and doing their respective jobs; but today, today is different. We find Naruto and Akemi walking side by side like a brother and sister pair, the duo have gotten closer and closer each passing week and are now openly admitting that they see each other as a brother/sister figure. They were taking their sweet time in walking towards the cold and empty house that belongs to Akemi's Father, on the way, they were discussing about random things and what have occurred during work, even though they work at the same time and same place, they have different 'adventures' so to speak. Not realizing that they were already at the house, Naruto climbed the wall while Akemi automatically pulled out the keys and unlocked the door, but was surprised that the door was already open. Shrugging it off as her Father being so drunk and forgetting to lock the door; she opened the door and entered the oddly dark house, she has been getting this vibe that something bad is going to happen, but in a small town like this? C'mon what could happen, she contemplated but as soon as she finished that train of thought, she was hit by a metal pipe at the back of her head, not hard enough to knock her out but strong enough to make her go on a daze.

**~ Upstairs ~**

Naruto heard the distinct sound of something hitting something, and was growing worried when he heard a body of sorts fall on the cold hard floor that belongs to the house. His instincts has been driving him wild for the past several days, someone was watching him... or maybe 'AKEMI' he screamed in his mind as he rushed past the bedroom door and down the stairs, where he sets his eyes upon the naked form of Akemi tied to a chair and her father looming in front of her with his pants down.

Naruto was about to charge her father but was stopped when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his arms and pushed his head down in a strong lock. He couldn't move his head, it was stuck in the same position it was locked in; he was now staring involuntarily staring at the naked form of Akemi, his older sister figure and probably his ever first friend, with half a dozen half naked guys surrounding her form.

**~ Lemon ~ This Consist Rape (If you do not Like this type of scene, Skip Till the End/ This Part is Essential to the Story... Forgive Me. I am not forcing you to read this) ~**

Akemi opened her unique purple eyes and set her eyes upon half a dozen naked men in front of her; her father was a part of this group. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was gagged with an old piece of cloth. The men in the room looked upon her naked body with lust evident in their eyes, The leader of the group, which also happen to be Akemi's Father, walked up towards her with his fully erect penis in front of her face, and said with an evil chuckle "Hehehe, Akemi-chan, You have been hiding this boy from me all along, and you know how much I hate visitors. So, I decided to do what I did to your mother, I sold you off. These guys paid me enough money to last me for a while for that body of yours, please, do serve them and enjoy" Once he finished saying those words, tears fell from Akemi's eyes and the guy around her began to grope and touch every inch of her body.

Akemi would have screamed at the top of her lungs if not for the penis that has been forcefully inserted into her mouth, causing her to choke and gag at her own saliva and the man's pre-cum. The man that has his penis being sucked moaned at the pleasure of a women's tongue, even though said women was forced to do this, while the other guys are touching her lower lips and poking her anus. You could see from the lust in their eyes and the hardness of their dicks that they are at their last line.

Naruto, watching the whole ordeal, could not help but shed tears at her sister-figure's sadness and pain. Watching her was horrifying him, imagine being in her place. He would have screamed but the man behind him has placed a knife at his throat and threatens to kill him if he does. Naruto watch as they cut her lose from the chair and positioned themselves appropriately so that they could use all 'rides' that the female body provides.

Akemi is currently thrashing and screaming and was about to make a run for it but her father stopped her by saying "If you run, this little brat dies". Akemi stopped her thrashing and looked at the boy she knows all too well and reluctantly stopped, this cause her father and the others to smile and evil, cruel smile; "Well... If you service these me and these men, I promise to let the brat go unharmed" said her father towards her. Akemi looked at Naruto and saw the tears streaming out of his eyes, she nodded to herself before she went back to her original position; lying her back on top of a man as he positioned his cock at the entrance of her anus while another positioned his at her vagina, followed by one in between her breasts and another at her mouth.

Akemi tensed her body and waited for the pain, as the men plunged their meat into her hole, or squeeze her breast. The sudden loss of her virginity to all holes and the pain that followed after cause her to scream and cry, she wanted to save them for someone special, but not in this way, she thought. The men continued to thrust their tools inside her; the other two men grabbed her hand and forced her to give them hand-jobs. Currently, the men were in ecstasy, they just de-flowered a girl and she was tight, it feels like they were straight away going to come from just entering her. They were moaning and grunting at the pleasure they were feeling, if they could do this every day, which they can, they would.

Naruto looked at the men that was plunging their cocks at Akemi with hate and disdain, he wanted to end them, his instinct told him to massacre them, but his mind told him that if he did that, they would kill Akemi, and he didn't want that to happen. He watched as Akemi cried tears of pain and sadness, he watched as they changed position and continued to use her like a cheap slave, even her father joined the fray. These are the scums' that needs to be annihilated, that needs to perish from this world. A few minutes later, Naruto could bear to watch his sister being raped in front of his eyes and decided to close them, but the thug behind him prevented that by using his fingers to spread his eyes open, these scenes will forever be burned into his head. Forever.

The men had just changed position again, the time; two were standing up and plunging their dicks into Akemi pussy and ass as they grunt and sprayed their second load in her. It was time to switch places with the cum-covered Akemi and next in line was none other than her own Father. Her Father looked her in the eyes before he straight away plunged it into her, which earned him a small scream of pain, which he grinned evilly in return and said "Hehehe, Good! Scream! Scream in pain you useless slut! I'm going to rape you OVER AND OVER AGAIN! JUST LIKE THE WHORE YOU CALLED YOUR MOTHER!" He continued to insert his penis inside of her and moaned in pleasure at the hole that belongs to his 'daughter', though he didn't care, if he gets money for doing this, he'll do it every day. He finally grunted and pulled out his dick before he stick it inside of her mouth and came. Excess cum were escaping the holes that has been used, Akemi was now, a literal cum-dump.

**~ Hours Later ~ End Lemon ~ (Please do not bash me for this... It is for the good of the story and I don't like writing it... but I must... If you want to complain... save it... it's not the first rape fiction)**

Hours later find an exhausted and nearly passed out and sperm covered Akemi lying on the ground with sperm flowing out of her Vagina, Anus and mouth due to the continuous sex she was forced to endure from her father and the other half a dozen guys. She tried to get up but couldn't as she was forced to meet the floor again when a boot stepped on her back.

Naruto, seeing this, shouted "Hey! You had your fun so let us go!" This caused the guys in the room to chuckle and also caused Naruto to widen his eyes and spit out blood as the thug behind him plunged the knife into his chest, missing his heart by a mere inch, effectively silencing him as his heart beat started to slow though before he did passed out due to the injury, a thug slowly walked in front of him and made his way towards Akemi. Signalling two more thugs to lift the barely conscious Akemi, he pulled out a strangely shaped knife and showed it to the former blond; Naruto getting the idea that the thug has, wanted to scream but only resulted in him spitting more blood and widening his eyes, as he struggled to move towards his sister.

**[Insert Akatsuki Theme 2]**

"You see kid" started the thug as he put on an evil and cruel smirk "One thing I learned about this type of trade is" he paused for more effect "Never Leave Witnesses Behind". Once the thug finished that sentence, Naruto's body is trembling with rage and sorrow. He tried to move, to scream, to do anything to make them stop. But nothing worked

BA-THUMP

The man was a foot away from Akemi, who has slightly regained her consciousness and knows what her fate is, using her remaining strength, she looked up and saw Naruto's tear filled face, before he smiled and mouthed a word that all the thugs missed

BA-THUMP

The thug had his blade at her neck, ready to slice her throat... painfully

BA-THUMP

Naruto stared helplessly as the thug slowly cut her throat; blood spurted down the wound and the blade. The thug laughed at Naruto's horror filled face as he looked upon the fallen and dying sister figure

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

The thugs walked around the house, pouring gasoline to every inch of every room; before making their way towards the exit, though not before they took one last look at the lying figure of Naruto as he tried to reach out to the now deceased Akemi. The thugs cruelly laughed at their misfortune and walked out the door before they ignited a match and threw it at the house.

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

Naruto dragged his slowly dying body towards the now late Akemi, all he wanted was to protect her, like how he promised to protect the village, but he couldn't even do that. Then, he began to think back to where it all started

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

How they were having a good day before those thugs appeared

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

How the both of them could probably be alive and smiling now if they haven't showed up and ruin everything

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

It was because of THEM!, Naruto thought; Never in his life have he ever thought he would hate someone so much that its burning him from the inside out. All the glares, hateful words and pain that the villagers cause him are slowly being unleashed.

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

Odd, red dots appeared at the top of his eyebrows, his spine beginning to grow larger; his claws getting bigger and sharper, even his small frame seem to be getting bigger at an outstanding rate. He felt pain at the bottom of his back; he looked and saw a tail growing in proportion to his body. He was now openly screaming as pain like he has never felt before engulfed his body, and it's not the currently burning house.

Even through the screaming and raging inferno that is the now burning house, Naruto could hear a deep, malevolent voice from inside his head, and it was speaking to him **"Do you wish power? Do you wish to avenge her death?"** questioned the voice. Naruto obviously couldn't answer the mysterious voice but nodded none the less. **"Very well"** the same voice said **"I shall grant you the power, but it is up to you, to control"**

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP

With that, the form of Uzumaki Naruto, enlarged and morphed into something... monstrous

**~ Outside ~ With the Thugs ~**

The thugs were all laughing at seeing the burning building after they enjoyed their 'service' and was about to walk away without a care in the world, if they didn't feel the massive pressure that is falling into their being. They were now gasping for air and turned around to the source of this malevolent energy, they may not be Ninjas or trained properly, but felling something so evil, and so powerful up close, it was hard not to. The half a dozen thugs and Akemi's Father looked back to the burning house, only to have their eyes widen to epic proportions and body shaking like a leaf. For before them, was something... something that could not be described in words.

The flames emitting from the house covered the entire body of this... monster, but that did not interfere with the thug's estimation of the size of that thing. It was easily 20 metres tall and 18 metres in length. On its back is a spine like appendages that only help in making that THING look bigger and scarier. But what made them piss their pants is the long, crocodile like mouth and glowing, orange eyes that seem to emit hate even hotter than the burning flames that surround its body. They saw the monster open its jaw wide and did something that shook the very foundation if the Elemental Nations and alerted everyone in and out of if of its awakening... it roared

**!**

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! How do you like it? I want reviews because it helps motivates me to write stuff like this... and well, yeah... No flames... constructive criticism is appreciated... <strong>

**I dont wanna hear complains about the rape scene because I told you to skip it if you dont like it... so yeah... save me the trouble mate ^^**

**And I will update it once in a while because I AM busy!... So hardly no time for myself... :P**

**Cheers, XD**

**BattleCharger - Roll Out!**


End file.
